The present invention relates to novel connecting or fastening arrangements for joining end portions of a plurality of strips of flexible material at a common location, and more specifically to a fastening arrangement wherein fastening elements are employed in identical pairs to provide peripherally enclosed channels through which end portions of strip materials are passed for connection to form a composite item.
In many applications it is necessary or desirable, in fabricating a composite article, to join the ends of separate elements such as strips of flexible material by means other than permanent connection of the two elements directly to one another. One example of such applications is the facrication of halters, bridles, and other items of animal harness. Although traditionally made of leather, it is common practice at the present time to employ strips of high-strength, synthetic fabric for such products. Regardless of the material used, however, if end portions of the individual strips of material are permanently joined by stitching, riveting, etc. breakage of one of the strips usually requires replacement of the entire article. Particularly in articles such as halters and bridles where the individual strips are stitched together, it is more inconvenient and expensive to remove and replace a single damaged or broken strip than to acquire an entirely new item.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement for joining end portions of strip materials in the fabrication of composite items which facilitates the replacement of individual strips.
Another object is to provide easily and economically fabricated elements for use in identical pairs as a means of releasably connecting end portions of a plurality of individual strips of flexible material.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.